


Flowers of Love

by M1R4CUL0US



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Juleka - Freeform, Juleka/rose - Freeform, Julerose - Freeform, LGBT, Oneshot, Rose - Freeform, Rose and Juleka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1R4CUL0US/pseuds/M1R4CUL0US
Summary: A little Flower given by her little flower, what more could a girl dream of?





	Flowers of Love

It was a strange feeling to have your hair braided, Juleka realized but not unpleasant. Her hair had been gently pulled back by the blonde braiding her hair in deep focus.

“Don’t worry Juleka, I’m almost done!” Rose spoke, the cheer in her voice showing by the rapid tapping of her feet. Juleka smiled at this. Rose always had such a wonderful outlook on life, like it was Christmas everyday.

She felt Rose clasp a hair tie around the end of the braid and felt it fall to just between her hip and mid back. Juleka turned to face Rose and was met with a squeal of delight and a tackle hug.

“You’re so pretty Juleka!” Rose calls out and continues “Not that you aren’t usually, because you’re really pretty. But this-“ Rose motions to Juleka's , causing a blush to flare out on Juleka's cheeks, “Makes you so super eye catching!” Rose suddenly jumped up and raced to her small bag. Digging through the bright pink parcel she withdrew a little Lily pin.

Juleka looked at it as Rose quickly reapproached and her breath caught in her throat. It was almost completely black Lily, except for the end of the singular petal, that was a vivid purple, which matched strikingly with the tips of Juleka's hair.

Rose gingerly pulled aside the bottom portion of Juleka's bangs and pinned it back with the Lily Pin. Juleka glanced up to it as best she could, a shocked look on her face – shortly after blooming into an excited smile. She looked up to Rose with the smile spread across her face.

“I thought you liked the colour pink...” She trails off as she reaches up to touch the Lily, her amber eyes shining brightly.

Rise giggled and clasped her hands close to her face, “Well~ I saw this and immediately thought of you! And well…um” Rose swayed softly side to side as she continued, “Calla Lilies symbolize faithfulness, and well… ever since we became official, you stayed with me even through Chloe’s teasing.” Rose looked down but looked back at Juleka with a smile that filled Juleka with immense joy.

Juleka stood, her noticeable height over the petite blonde made her have to glance down. Rose, having the moment to lose herself in the deep warm eyes of her girlfriend, lost herself to the world. Juleka softly held Rose's small hands in hers and held them close to her heart.

“Rose.” She spoke softly. Rose simply nodded, still mesmerized by the entire world that lived hidden within the two glimmering globes. “I love it.” Rose sucked in her breath in happy surprise. Tears filled her eyes as her lower lip quivered in a held back smile.

“ W-wait! Don’t cry Rosie!” Juleka gasped.

“I’m not crying because I’m sad, silly willy! I’m crying because I’m happy!” Rose wiped her eyes that seemed to flow water like rushing waterfalls.

Juleka smiled softly and pulled her girlfriend close in a tight embrace.

“I love you Rose~” she sighed happily.

“ I love you too Juleka.” Rose sighs blissfully, her cheek rested on Juleka’s chest. “My Jewel~” Rose looked up, blue eyes shimmering like two twin views of the Côte Sauvage. She stood on her tip toes as high as possible and planted a kiss on her pale pink lips. As rose landed back on the flat of her feet she watched her girlfriend’s once pale, ivory face bloom into the most gorgeous shade of red.

 


End file.
